


March 28, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''It's time for supper,'' Supergirl said before her eyes widened.





	March 28, 2006

I never created Superman TAS.

''It's time for supper,'' Supergirl said before her eyes widened and she helped Reverend Amos Howell with defeating a hungry creature near a Smallville road.

THE END


End file.
